


Two Thirds

by Threshie



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Marvel Red Team, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Red Team Week, Threshie, note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wade leaves in the middle of the night, Matt knows it's over, but he doesn't know why until Peter reads the goodbye note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Thirds

The traffic was growing loud outside the window, and there was the distant bustle of commuters down on the sidewalk. Matt lay there and listened to them, keeping still and pretending just a little longer. Pretending it was just a bad dream. Pretending that Wade hadn't gotten up in the middle of the night and never come back.

Peter was still nestled close to Matt's other side, his cheek resting on the redhead's bare shoulder. His heartbeat was soothing to listen to. He had slept peacefully as Wade slipped away from them both, and he didn't know yet.

Why? Why leave?

Wade had seemed so happy to be with them both. In the past few days, he had been in an unusually good mood, even, and had gone out of his way to tell them both how much he loved them. Was it a test? Had they failed to show him he was loved in return? It was hard to think that, when they had been together the night before, he was planning to leave. It hurt.

Matt couldn't lay there anymore. He moved Peter away from his side as gently as he could and climbed out of bed. There was a small sigh behind him, and the rustle of the bedsheets. Whether he liked it or not, Peter was awake—and that meant it was over for him, too.

"Matt...?" The younger man asked sleepily as Matt left the room without a word.

There had been a rustle of paper as the mercenary's footsteps moved away through the house. Matt was pretty sure he'd left a note on the kitchen counter. The scent of the stationary and those stupid fruit-scented gel pens Wade loved so much confirmed it.

As he picked up the single sheet of paper, the redhead could hear Peter's bare feet stepping softly after him into the kitchen.

"Hey, did Wade have to go?" He asked. He meant for work, of course.

Feeling his brows furrow sadly, Matt turned to face him, the note in hand.

"I think so."

The radar sense caught the brunette's little tilt of the head, the way his heart sped up at the sight of that piece of paper. Matt pressed it into his hands.

"Please read it, Peter. I can't."

Peter unfolded the paper, because Matt had crumpled it he'd shoved it away so hard, and took a deep breath.

" _Dear Pete and Matty_ ," he began, and Matt could hear it—he could _hear_ the realization, the moment when Peter sensed that it was over. " _You guys can be happy without me. I don't deserve to be this happy. I don't deserve either of you. D-don't wait for me._ "

There were tears in his voice by the final line, and he stood there crumpling the note in his hands. Matt could tell that he was shaking. "You're wrong, Wade," he whispered. "We can't be happy without you."

Matt wanted to comfort him, hug him, something, but he couldn't. He was right—they couldn't just go on without Wade. There was no "them" without Wade. This thing that they had only worked with all three together. As much as he loved Peter, they were only two thirds of something whole.

"No, we can't," he whispered, and headed back toward the bedroom. 

He had to pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Red Team Week on Tumblr. This was the work for Day 3, which had the prompt "angst."


End file.
